A Return
by Pixi-Dust-Magic
Summary: An old friend of the Pevensies stumbles into the land of Narnia. She plays an important role in the saving of Narnia and a role in Peter Pevensie's love life. The throne of the Pevensies as rulers of Narnia is threatened by the heiress of Jadis. R&R!
1. A Discovery

1**Chapter 1**

**The Discovery**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of C.S. Lewis' creations!

It had been a peaceful year and a half since the White Witch had been defeated. The Pevensie children had been ruling the land of Narnia very well with Peter as high king.

Peter was riding his horse in the meadows of Narnia clearing his head after breakfast. The cool breeze of spring time cut against his face as the trees rustled and flowers were blooming. Peter listened as the grass crunched beneath his horse's feet. Then he heard a different sound a sound he hadn't heard in a whole year, the sound of snow being stepped on. Peter's care free look was wiped off of his face and it was replaced with a look of worry. Peter looked down and saw snow scattered on the ground. There was a little patch of it about 3 feet long. It was not winter yet, it wouldn't be for another half a year. The only other time when there had been snow in Narnia when it was out of season was when the White Witch reigned. Peter's thoughts of confusion and panic was interrupted by a shrill scream coming from the woods. The scream was a girl's and sounded like something was very wrong. Peter took the sword out of it's scabbard which was on his horses saddle just in case. Sounds of footsteps and muffled screaming were coming from the woods. Peter put his horse in a gallop and charged into the woods. He didn't see anything at first, but in the distance there was a girl who looked a little bit older than Peter dressed in a white gown. The girl had an evil look in her face and looked right into Peter's eyes with her icy gray chilling eyes. She was dragging another girl who was kicking and trying to break free with a gag tightly on preventing her from screaming. Her ocean blue eyes lit up when she saw Peter. Peter jumped off his horse and ran as fast as he could toward the girl. This seemed to be some sort of motivation for the girl and she kicked and threw her arms around and her muffled screams got louder.

" Let her go!" Peter yelled as he got closer. The girl in the white dress smiled an evil chilling smile that sent shivers down Peter's spine, (not the good kind of shivers) and then touched a wand to her skin and disappeared. Peter knew immediately that the girl who kidnaped the other one had to be a witch. He started assuming the worst and headed back to the castle, planning how to take action.

Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund were all sitting at a big round table with one of their advisors, Vincent, a centaur, back at Cair Paravel. They were all sitting in the strategy room. The walls were stone and the south wall had a mural of a Narnian battle on it, to give inspiration to the king while planning what to do in times of potential war.

" You said she just disappeared, Peter?" Vincent asked.

" Yes." Peter nodded.

" Well, she's a witch definitely." Vincent concluded.

" Do you think she could be related to The White Witch?" Edmund asked.

" Yes I do, King Edmund. But, that would be the worst conclusion." Vincent sighed.

" Well, we have to think positive. We don't know anything for sure yet." Susan said trying to lift everyone's spirits.

" Susan's right, we need to calm down." Lucy said forcing a smile. But, each of the children feared that their kingdom was in danger.

" What about the girl?" Peter asked worriedly.

" Beg my pardon?" Vincent asked, arching one eyebrow.

" The girl who the witch was obviously kidnaping. The girl was tied up and she was trying to break free. She didn't want to go voluntary." Peter said with a little bit of frustration in his voice.

" Well, we could send out a search party if you wish Peter, but I do not know how successful it will be." Vincent said trying to get Peter's hopes up.

" He's right Peter, the witch could be anywhere." Edmund shrugged.

" We can still try! If we find the girl, we find the witch, right?" Peter suggested,"We can search the caves, the woods, where ever could be a potential hiding spot."

" As you wish, King Peter." Vincent said as he bowed and got right on Peter's orders. Vincent's hoofs could be heard clunking up against the marble floor.

" The funny thing is, I thought the girl, looked very familiar. Sort of like Lily Penny." Peter told his brother and sisters.

" Peter, it's completely impossible for another person we know to stumble into Narnia." Susan told him logically.

" She's right, Peter." Lucy nodded her head.

" I know, but something about that girl reminded me of Lily." Peter said.

" Peter, this whole day has been completely overwhelming. I think we all need to relax." Susan suggested.

" Susan's right, let's eat!" Edmund said having his mind on food once again. Lucy rolled her chocolate brown eyes as the children followed Edmund out of the strategy room.

So, I know that the first chapter is kinda dull, but I promise it gets much better! So stick around, if you're there! And if you are there please review!


	2. Lily Penny

1

**Disclaimer: **These are so annoying because I never have anything cool to say, but if I didn't put this I would be sued! So, I do not own anything C.S. Lewis has written, but I do own my character that I have created!

**Chapter 2**

**Lily Penny**

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were out side of Cair Paravel playing cricket. Even though the Pevensie children had to rule a country they still liked to have a little fun playing all of their favorite games.

It was a beautiful spring day in Narnia. The blossoms from the trees were now falling off, preparing for summer. The lush grass was pure green and looked perfectly kept up.

" Come on Ed, and try not to get us dragged into another world this time!" Lucy laughed as she stood up to bat. All the other Pevensie children giggled when Lucy said this with a grinning smile.

" Peter!" Vincent shouted as he galloped towards the children, "The Royal Police have some news for you! They've found her!" A smile lit up on Peter's face, showing the childish side of him. The Pevensie children followed Vincent into the Cair Paravel courtyard.

" The police were searching through the woods. They found this snowy patch of land and the witch was there with the girl in their own little camp." Vincent explained. The regular seriousness in his voice was gone and replaced by a sense of happiness.

" Did you capture the witch?" Edmund asked hopefully.

" No. She disappeared before we could do anything," Vincent sighed, "But, the girl we have here in the courtyard."

The five entered the courtyard. The courtyard had old stone benches around a big stone fountain which had a fawn squirting water out of it's mouth. Fawn's, who were now the police in Narnia instead of the White Witch's wolves were standing around the courtyard.

There was a girl who was sitting on a bench impatiently. The girl had rich auburn hair that was a few inches bellow her shoulders and curly at the bottom. The girl had a plaid skirt on with a sweater and knee high socks. She looked a little worn out with rips in her clothes and smudges on her cheeks. When she saw the Pevensie children and Vincent she jumped off the bench and stomped over to the Pevenise children.

" I demand to know what is going on! I stumbled into this mad insane world and was kidnaped by this girl who can do magic!" The girl shouted. When she was done she was shocked to see who the kings and queens of Narnia were, "Susan!"

" Lily!" The Pevensie's gasped.

" Oh my–how is this possible?" The girl sighed with disbelief.

" Lily, I can't believe you're here!" Susan smiled as she gave her friend a hug. Lily Penny was the Pevensie's next door neighbor and they had grown up with her all their lives. Lily gave hugs to all four of the Pevensie children. When she came to Peter a smile danced across her face, showing off her pearly whites. She had been the closest to Peter and Susan out of all of the Pevensie children.

" Peter!" Lily laughed as she hugged him.

" So, what exactly is this place?" Lily said with wonder lighting up in her eyes.

" We have a lot of explaining to do." Edmund laughed.

The Pevensie children explained the world of Narnia to Lily and what had happened to them in the past year and a half. Lily was in complete wonder and awe, her mind overwhelmed. Lily was exhausted and did not completely understand all of what they had told her. Susan suggested Lily should sleep on her thoughts before deciding to stay or not. A chamber maid had set Lily up with a room. Lily was in a spare nightgown and getting read for a good nights sleep. Just when Lily was about to crawl into bed, she heard a knock on the oak door.

When Lily opened the door, Peter walked in with a smile on his face.

" How do you like the room?" Peter asked.

" It's really nice." Lily smiled as she looked around once more. On the canopy bed post the face of a lion was carved in, "That's Aslan, correct?"

" Yes." Peter nodded proudly.

" See, I'm catching on!" Lily laughed.

" Have you decided if you are going to stay?" Peter asked.

" For the time being, yes. Until you can find the witch and then I will decide if I will stay permantly." She said seriously. She could tell Peter did not like the seriousness in her voice. So she decided to lighten it up a bit, "I may just have to stay though, it's so beautiful here!"

" Why don't I give you a tour tomorrow?" Peter asked.

" Sounds good." Lily agreed.

" Well, you should be getting to bed, you've had a long day." Peter suggested.

" All right, good night, Peter." Lily smiled as she crawled into bed. Peter left the room, he was excited another human was with them.

**Author's Note: So, this chapter revels my new character! And hopefully you like her as well as the chapter! So, please review! And thanks to all my first reviewers! I love you all!**


	3. The Grand Tour

1**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Chronicles of Narnia. Are you happy now?**

**Chapter 3**

**The Grand Tour**

Peter, Lucy, and Lily were walking to the stables of Cair Paravel. The clouds hovered over Narnia, but the day was still nice and did not have to go to waste. Lily was now out of her old dirty clothes and in a green dress, so she didn't look out of place.

" Autumn is my favorite horse!" Lucy smiled, "She gallops very well, and she is simply adorable! You can use her, Lily. You would like her!"

" Thank you, Lu." Lily laughed. She had noticed that the spunky enthusiastic Lucy Pevensie she used to live next to didn't change one bit.

" Lu, you haven't left Lily alone since she got here." Peter told Lucy.

" She's fine Peter, I like talking to Lucy." Lily smiled, "She's not completely boring like some people."

Lucy laughed at the comment Lily made towards Peter. Lucy knew Lily was only joking, but she had never seen anyone joke around like that with the high King of Narnia before.

" I am not boring!" Peter defended himself.

" _I'm Peter, High King of Narnia!_" Lucy imitated her brother.

" Lu!" Peter said, he couldn't help but to laugh.

While Peter and Lucy saddled up Lily and Peter's horses, Lily walked around the stable looking at all the horses.

" That one is Edmund's horse." Peter said as Lily rubbed the nose of a horse. The horse let out a sneeze.

" Aren't you going to say 'bless you'!" The horse said to Lily. Lily's eyes grew wide when she saw the horse talking to her.

" Oh, we forgot to tell you, all the animals in Narnia talk." Peter said calmly.

" Oh." Lily said, "That is just something so forgetful to mention."

" Queen Lucy, your sister would like me to tell you that your lesson begins now." A fawn said as he hobbled into the stables.

" But, I wanted to go on the ride too! Please Peter!" Lucy begged.

" Lu, this will be the second lesson you've skipped this week. Sorry not this time." Peter said. Lily was just staring at the fawn, in complete awe.

" Fine! See you at dinner, Lily!" Lucy waved as she followed the fawn out of the stables.

" That man had _ears and furry legs and-and hooves_" Lily whispered to Peter.

" He's a fawn, I told you that last night." Peter smiled.

" I know, but they look so much more interesting in person." Lily smiled.

" Come on, let's go." He said as he mounted his horse. Lily got on hers and followed Peter out of the stables on horse back.

Peter lead Lily through Narnia showing her all the important places and the most beautiful ones. At the moment they were riding through the woods. Even though it was only three o'clock, in the thick of the forest it was dark. The sound of Narnia animals running through the forest could be heard through out.

" This place is so beautiful!" Lily marveled with a smile growing on her face.

" So, you will be staying?" Peter asked with hope.

" I'm not positive yet, but there's a good chance." Lily said as her smile widened when Peter looked at her. There was a long awkward silence, but Lily didn't like it and she decided to fill the silence with a thought that had been in her mind since she arrived, "Peter aren't you going to ask me about the witch? I mean, no one has asked me any questions about what happened in the cave. Everyone just wanted to know the location, nothing else."

" I thought you would tell me when you were ready." Peter shrugged. A smile danced across Lily's lips as she realized how much Peter had respected her.

" Well, would you like to know what happened?" Lily asked.

" Only if you're ready." He made sure.

" Well, when we disappeared, we arrived in a cave. It was disgusting and there were bats and rats and bugs everywhere." Lily said.

" Was anyone else with her, any followers?" Peter asked carefully.

" Well, not there, she talked about how they were in hiding to, and she said that she had about 40 of the trees on her side, but I don't know what that means." Lily said.

" She said the trees were on her side?" Peter said as his voice became more hushed and he stopped his horse.

" Yes, but what does that mean?" She asked in confusion. Peter took the regains of Lily's horse and pulled it to a stop.

" Peter, what is going on? This sounds ridiculous!" Lily laughed.

" Shh!" Peter whispered as he covered Lily's mouth with his hand. Chills ran up and down Lily's arms as Peter's warm soft skin touched her lips. Peter motioned for Lily to follow him.

" Scary isn't it, Peter Pevensie?" Said a chilling voice from behind. As Peter looked behind him a girl stood, she looked very similar to the witch who had kidnaped Lily. Lily's eyes grew wide and the knot in her stomach tightened, "Some of your people proved not to be loyal to the perfect High King of Narnia!"

" My people are very loyal to me!" Peter said fiercely, "Lily go back to Cair Paravel!"

" Your precious Lily! Well, she is very valuable to me too, Peter! Do you not recall the old prophecies? The High King of Narnia is not very familiar with the history of his own country!" The witch laughed.

" Get to your point, or I'll run my sword through you!" Peter shouted as he pulled his sword out of the scabbard.

" When an heiress of a pervious witch who has ruled Narnia emerges, one more son of Adam or daughter of Eve is supposed to join the other four! Which is why I must take _her_!" The witch said harshly as she leapt foward, and brought out her wand and Lily was right beside her. Peter jumped off his horse and charged at the witch with his sword slashing through the air. The witch brought out her sword, but did not get ready for battle, but held it up to Lily's throat.

" If you take one more step towards me, I'll run her through! She has no other use for me!" The witch snarled. Peter stopped dead in his tracks and lowered his sword, he felt so helpless, there was nothing he could do now. Peter glanced at Lily and saw the terror in her eyes. The big blue wondrous enchanting eyes, now looked cold and dreary and wide and were watery. Lily had a look on her face that seemed to beg Peter to save her. The witch then took out her wand again and Peter knew exactly what she was going to do and he brought out his sword again, but it was to late they had disappeared.

" LILY!" Peter shouted. Peter couldn't believe how stupid and idiotic he was for not doing anything to stop the witch. He had let Lily go into harms way again. Peter rushed back to Cair Paravel over whelmed with anger.

**A/N: I can't even express how grateful I am to you guys! Infinite thank you's would be required! I was absolutely shocked about how many reviews I got on the last chapter! You guys are the best! So, please keep the reviews coming and I will be one happy girl! **


	4. Fiona's House

**Chapter 4**

**(Fiona's House)**

In the past half an hour Peter had gathered up a great many warriors to help him find Lily. Peter was now gathering weapons. All he had on his mind was Lily, the witch would probably kill her because if she did kill Lily there would be no chance that Peter could stop her from taking over the throne of Narnia (according to the prophecy). But, Peter knew that in order for the witch to have enough power to kill Lily, she needed to strengthen her power and Peter knew she would at least need a few more days to do that, but he was not to sure that was true or not. He began to doubt that he could be a successful king if he didn't know the history well enough, and then he thought if he wasn't a great king then maybe he couldn't save Lily. But, Peter kept trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind. He kept replaying it in his mind, they would find the witch's cave and he would rescue Lily and the witch would be slain. Then an evil little voice in his head kept telling him that things don't work out that perfectly.

" Peter!" Shouted a voice. Peter looked for a second and saw Edmund running down the corridor. Then, Peter went back to selecting the weapons, "Peter!"

" What, Ed!" Peter said frustrated.

" You are not thinking properly, you need to calm down." Edmund said.

" You sound a whole lot like Susan right now." Peter said. He picked up a hand full of swords, "Here, take these to the warriors in the courtyard."

" Peter, just think about this for a second, we don't know what we're up against!" Edmund said.

" I do not care, she has Lily!" Peter said, "And in order for her to successfully take over the throne, Lily needs to be gone, and the witch will kill her in time!"

" Peter!" Edmund said. He wanted to talk some sense into him and plan out their attack, but he knew his brother all to well.

" What!" Peter yelled.

" Let me help." Ed sighed. Edmund realized there was no persuading his brother to think about what he was doing, so he decided all he could do was help out.

" Thanks." He said relieved. Peter gave his brother a smile, knowing that Ed would be there for him. But, then Peter took the weapons to the courtyard.

A few days had passed since Peter, Edmund, and about twenty of their best warriors had set out to find where the witch was hiding, again. Susan and Lucy sat at the castle praying for some sign from their brothers and word that they had defeated the witch, but no such closure had come to them. But, a letter from someone had.

" Susan, Susan, look!" Lucy smiled as she skipped into the library where Susan's thoughts were lost in the latest book she was reading.

" What is it, Lu?" Susan asked as she put her book down, giving Lucy her undivided attention.

" A letter! Maybe it's from Peter and Ed!" Lucy said excitedly.

" Well, lets see." Susan said as she began to open the letter and Lucy jumped up on the couch with her.

" It's from Aslan!" Susan said with a great excitement in her voice.

" Really!" Lucy said as her eyes lit up.

" _Dear Susan and Lucy, I have learned that the well being of you and your brothers and the well being of Narnia is being threatened by the heiress of Jedis. I am on my way to help and should be arriving in a day or two. __Yours Truly, Aslan." _Susan read out loud from the letter.

" That is wonderful!" Lucy smiled.

" Well, it can also be a horrible thing too, Lu. If Aslan is coming this means things must be quite serious." Susan sighed.

" Well, if Aslan comes, the witch will not stand a chance!" Lucy smiled. Susan decided to let this one go and not ruin Lucy's happiness.

" You're right, Lu." Susan said forcing on a smile.

Peter and Edmund led their warriors through the wood. It was dark out, about 9 o'clock. It was growing colder out and they had been in the forest for days searching for something. The ground was damp because there had been a little bit of rain releasing from the clouds that hung over all of Narnia. All that could be heard were the foot steps of the warriors walking in the forest. The _clop clop_ of Minotaur's feet and the horses hooves that Peter and Edmund were riding were the most distinct noises. Peter had told the warriors about the trees, so no one said anything above the quietest whisper.

" King Peter, I think we're getting closer!" A Minotaur, Aries, said in a hushed voice as he pointed ahead of them. All of the warriors and the two kings saw that the grass had been slightly frosted over.

" If we follow that we should get closer." Edmund whispered. A flicker of hope ignited in everyone involved with the search. After sleepless nights and little food they had finally found evidence of the witch. Peter motioned for the warriors to follow him and Edmund. As the group advanced on the snow became thicker and thicker. It was a bitter sweet moment when they saw a cave in the thick of snow covered trees. Peter was excited that he could soon be reunited with Lily, but fear still was the source of the knot in his stomach not knowing how powerful the witch could really be.

" I'll go in first." Peter said as the group stood in a circle in front of the cave, "I'll try and free Lily and I'll force the witch outside and that's when you'll ambush her. She won't know it's coming."

The men nodded trusting their king and agreeing. But, Edmund on the other hand did not agree. Just when Peter dismounted his horse Edmund jumped off of his too and grabbed Peter's arm.

" They won't stand up to you because you're High King, but I'm your brother and I will! You know that plan is to dangerous, Peter! You could be dead and so could Lily if you go in alone!" Edmund said so only Peter could hear.

" Ed, I know what I'm doing!" Peter said.

" What if she has five or six other witches and wizards in there, what is your plan then?" Edmund challenged.

" I don't know, all I know is I have to get Lily back!" Peter said, his voice raising. Edmund knew that his brother was very stubborn and could not be persuaded out of his insensible plan.

" Fine, but if you are not back out in fifteen minutes, me and the rest of the warriors are coming in." Edmund said.

" Fine." Peter sighed.

" Good luck, Peter." He said to his brother. Peter pulled his sword out of his scabbard, "Be careful!"

" I will." Peter nodded bravely. He walked up to the old wooden door on the cave's entrance and kicked it in. Peter entered with his sword ready.

Inside the cave was something similar to a small one roomed house. There was an old couch that was falling apart in the middle of the room. And there was a tiny area where a kitchen was with rotting wooden chairs and tables and of course there were the key essentials for cooking like a stove. But, the hut was really enchanting. Certain objects around the house were doing the chores and they seemed to be functioning by a invisible person, but really they were doing the labor by magic. There was a pot on the stove making soup with a wooden spoon stirring it. And there were dust rags tidying everything up.

But, Peter did not notice any of this. All that he could see was Lily in the darkest corner of the room. She had a gag in her mouth and her wrists and legs were bound by chains. Lily's eyes ignited with hope.

" Returned have we, Peter?" The witch snarled as she stood up and starting walking towards Peter, "Returned to have another loss by the great witch, Fiona, soon to be Queen of Narnia!"

Peter didn't waste anytime and took his sword out of the scabbard and advanced upon Fiona. The witch took a sword off of the wall and fought back. Peter took a tool that was lying on the table and threw it toward Lily. Lily caught it and began working on getting herself free.

The sound of swords clashing against each other filled the tiny hut now. Peter wore a look of bravery as he fought, but Fiona looked very different. She had a smirk displayed on her face. Peter tried to disarm her as he put all his strength into each swing. Peter and Fiona fought for a good few minutes before Peter started getting weaker. His mind wasn't on the fight anymore, because out of the corner of his eye he saw the witch's wand on the table and she was pushing the fighting closer to the table. Peter kept trying to convince himself to get his mind off of the wand and what were to happen if she were to get it. Instead he began concentrating on the fight and pushed it backward further away from the table.

Peter heard the sound of chains falling to the floor. Lily had freed her arms and now tore the gag off of her face and she began to work on her legs quickly.

The witch got frustrated and realized she was losing the fight. Peter swerved around to block an incoming blow from the witch. But, Peter was unsuccessful and his sword was thrown out of his hands by the witch. Peter began to panic knowing that he was defenseless now. He made an attempt to take a spare sword that was hanging from the wall but the witch struck Peter in the calf and he fell to the ground. Peter gathered up all of his strength and tried to get up, but the witch knocked him down and held her sword to his throat. Peter wasn't thinking at the moment, he was in complete terror. Fiona raised her sword ready to kill the High King of Narnia.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all sooo much for all the reviews! You guys are the best! So, please keep those reviews coming! And constructive crit is welcomed but, flames are a no no! **


	5. Two Battles

**Chapter 5**

**(Two Battles)**

Fiona's eyes met Peter's for a split second and Peter was overwhelmed with fear. All he could think about was his family, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the witch now. Just when Fiona was about to drive the sword into Peter she slumped over and fell to the ground. Peter was so relieved to see Lily standing over Fiona with a glass bottle. Lily had hit the witch with it and now Fiona was knocked out.

" Lily!" Peter breathed. She sat down next to him as he sat up.

" Are you okay?" Lily demanded. Peter took time to catch his breath and nodded. Everything had happened so fast, his mind was racing and he was breathless. Lily wrapped Peter in a hug, "That was so scary," She whispered.

" Peter! We need you! The Minotaurs, they're on her side, they're attacking our men!" Edmund yelled as he ran into the hut. Peter rose immediately and grabbed his sword.

" Stay in here!" Peter told Lily sternly as he followed Ed.

" Peter, no!" Lily protested, "I want to help!"

" Stay in here!" Peter yelled as he shut the door. Lily knew that Peter wouldn't understand why she wanted to fight. She had started this whole mess and now she wanted to help clean it up. As Lily turned around she saw Fiona beginning to wake up. Quickly, Lily grabbed a sword from the wall and pointed it at the witch.

" You won't do anything you pathetic little girl!" Fiona hissed as she rose up.

" Try me." Lily said under her breath.

" Until next time!" Fiona said as a harsh smile spread across her lips. She took her wand and touched it to her skin and disappeared. The worst feeling churned in Lily's stomach. She had just let go the thing that threatened the good of Narnia. Her eyes began to burn and a lump grew in her throat. An anger arose in Lily that she had never felt before, then she heard the sound of screams and swords outside, she knew what she had to do. Lily ran outside with the sword she had in her hand.

When she entered back into the woods she was horror struck. Minotaurs were fighting (more like slaughtering) centaurs and fawns. Peter and Edmund helped, but they looked exhausted. Peter's leg was sprouting blood from where Fiona had stuck him. Bodies of centaurs who Lily had gotten to know at her few short days at Cair Paravel were laying on the ground, dead.

" LILY! GET BACK IN THERE!" Peter screamed. He panicked seeing her out there with a minotaur charging toward her.

" Watch out, Lily!" Edmund shouted just after slaying a minotaur.

Lily turned around to see a minotaur swinging his sword at her. Lily panicked and decided she had no choice but to fight back. Lily defended herself with her sword and fought back really well. Peter saw her out of the corner out of his eye, he was in complete shock of how skilled she was. Lily had been fighting so well that she backed the minotaur into a corner. Then a centaur drove his sword through the minotaur, helping Lily out.

" Thanks." Lily breathed. Just as the centaur was about to reply to Lily another minotaur began attacking.

After about forty-five minutes, Peter and his warriors were victorious. Everyone was exhausted and a few warriors did not make it out alive. The blood from Peter's leg had stained his pants and he could barely walk on it. Lily and Edmund only had a few cuts and scratches. Once everyone calmed down a bit after the battle, they got ready to go back to the castle.

" Peter, I'm sorry! Fiona, she got away!" Lily breathed as she ran up to Peter.

" That's not what you should be sorry about!" Peter yelled, "You shouldn't have come out and fought! You could have been killed!"

" But, I didn't get killed, I'm perfectly fine!" She said with fear growing in her eyes. She did not want Peter to be mad at her, she cared about him to much. Lily had never seen Peter like his before in all the years that she's known him. The only time Peter had gotten mad was when Edmund was being stubborn and disobeying him, but he was never _this _mad.

" No Lily, but the chances of you getting killed were a lot. In order to save Narnia, you need to be alive." Peter said.

" Is that all I'm worth to you! Just some barging chip to save your throne!" Lily shouted completely offended. The other centaurs and fawns were pretending that they didn't hear the argument. But, Edmund was watching and trying to find where to jump in.

" Lily I–" Peter began trying to defend himself.

" Peter, just stop. We should head back." Ed said butting into the conversation.

" Fine." Peter grumbled. Peter hopped up on his horse. Lily rode on Phillip with Edmund and they headed back to Cair Paravel.

* * *

So, I know it's kind of short, but I sort of like this chapter! I hope you guys will send some reviews my way! And remember you can give constructive crit but, remember you have to say what is wrong with the story in order for me to improve, you can't just be like, 'Your story sucks!' 


	6. Fate

**Warning: **Okay, this is a fluff chapter, so if you don't like them and are going to write a review saying your story sucks, you suck, ect. and are not going to give any constructive crit then please do not read this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **So, I've forgotten this in the last couple of chapters, sorry! So, I do not own anything associated with the Chronicles of Narnia, I just own Lily Penny!

**Chapter 6**

**(Fate)**

The warriors rode through Narnia for a few hours before they got back

Cair Paravel. The sun was just rising and caressed the marble walls of Cair Paravel. The trees seemed to awaken as the birds who called the trees home, woke the forest up with their songs. A few of the fawns took care of the horses and out them back into the stables. Peter, Edmund, and Lily walked back into the castle.

Susan and Lucy were still awake sitting in the great hall, waiting to tell them about Aslan. Susan and Lucy were snacking on some pastries to keep them awake.

" Peter, you're back!" Lucy shouted as she ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. It was always such a relief for Lucy and Susan when Peter came home.

" Lily, thank goodness they found you!" Susan breathed as she hugged Lily and then gave one to her brothers, "Peter, your leg!"

" I'm fine, just a small wound that should heal in a few weeks." Peter shrugged.

" Lily, would you mind taking Peter to his room and cleaning out the wound while I fetch one of the nurses?" Susan asked.

" Um... I suppose so." Lily said quietly, she didn't want to have anything to do with Peter at the moment.

" Thanks. Lucy, Edmund, time for bed." Susan said with her maternal side shining through.

" Fine." Edmund grumbled as he and Lucy headed up to their bed chambers.

Lily followed Peter up to his bed chamber. It was quite nice actually. The room was decorated in a maroon color, the wall paper and the bed covers. In the center of the room was an old oak canopy bed with all sorts of carvings in the posts. The thing that Lily noticed most was a crackling fire in the fire place. The fire place was made out of the richest red brick you'd ever seen.

Peter sat down on the bed and rolled up his pant leg slowly and removed some of his armor. Neither of them dared to look at each other or say anything. Lily sat beside him with some medicine and water Susan had given her to clean the wound. Lily soaked a cloth in the water and medicine that was in a wash bowl. She carefully rubbed in on the wound Peter had. He winced in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

" Sorry, I-I-" Lily tried to say awkwardly. She just wanted to disappear and get out of this situation.

" Lily, you do not need to be sorry about–any of this," Peter said with certain sincereness in his voice. Lily just looked at Peter and realized how mature and grown up he looked at the moment and how childish she was for not listening to Peter back at Fiona's cave.

" I do need to be sorry. I should not have gotten involved in the battle and I should not have let Fiona get away!" Lily shook her head.

" It's not your fault," He said.

" Yes it is! I should have just gathered up the courage and the bravery and got rid of her! But, I just could not and that angers me so much–" Lily said as she got fired up. Lily's face got red, she was breathing faster, and her voice began to rise, and Peter found her completely adorable at the moment.

" Ouch, Lil!" Peter half moaned and half laughed. Lily did not realize that along with her anger also came applying to much pressure to Peter's wound.

" You haven't said that in a very long time." Lily said as a smile danced across her face, causing Peter's throat to tighten and his heart skip a beat.

" What?" Peter asked confused and partly because he was to overwhelmed by the beauty of her smile and to scared to say anything else.

" You have not called me Lil in quite a long while." She said happily.

" Oh." He said not even realizing he used her old nickname and slowly a thousand memories of growing up with Lily flooded his mind.

" You've changed a lot you know." She said so carefree as she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

" I have?" Peter said sitting back, "Enlighten me."

" Not in a bad way. You are just much more sophisticated, courageous, more grown up." She said thoughtfully, being very careful not to offend him.

" Well–" Peter began. He reached backwards and grabbed a pillow and hit Lily right in the face with it, "I'm really just a kid at heart!"

" Peter!" Lily laughed in shock. As Peter hit her again Lily got up and journeyed across the room trying to reach for a pillow. Peter kept hitting her on the sides and on her legs, wherever her hands weren't guarding.

" Peter!" Lily shrieked with laughter. She finally got a hold of a pillow and began fighting back. Lily had this laugh to her that sounded like a child's, it was between a high pitched laugh and a giggle and right now it filled up the room accompanied by Peter's whole- hearted immature laugh. But, about half way through the pillow fight they were laughing to the point where you know that you are laughing, but no sound is coming out of your mouth.

Peter and Lily finally had a truce and Lily collapsed flat on her back on the bed and soon Peter fell beside her. Lily could feel Peter's warm breath tingle down her shoulders and neck, which made her heart jump into her throat. The shy childish side came out in both of them as they stared at the ceiling because they were to nervous to look at each other. Lily realized that Peter was so close to her that his arm was now right up against her's. The feeling of his warm skin touching her own made her feel safe and protected.

Peter turned his head and looked at Lily. She realized he was now looking at her and she had to face those perfect blue eyes sometime and turned her head. They were so close together now, that their noses were almost touching and Lily could take in all of Peter's amazing features in so much better.

" Do you think that it is fate?" Peter asked in a hushed voice.

" What's fate?" Lily said so only he could hear. They were talking so quietly almost like they were telling secrets to each other about someone in the same room.

" That you came here? You ended up in the same place as me?" He asked. Lily's stomach exploded in butterflies and her heart just about leapt out of her chest.

" I-" Lily began to stutter finally realizing how much she really cared about Peter. He waited for an answer now questioning if he should have asked her such a bold question. But, Peter just looked into those big blue expressive eyes of hers and suddenly an answer didn't matter so much.

" King Peter, I came as soon as I heard," A lady fawn, Emma, said. She was the nurse at Cair Paravel and at the moment looked very angry, "I believe you should leave Lily. Come on, let's go!"

The nurse pushed Lily out of the room and Peter sat up on his bed. Peter was a bit annoyed that she had interrupted them and he kept his eyes on Lily as she was being shoved out the door.

" Hurry along now, girl! You should not have been here in the first place! Go! Go," Emma ordered. Just when Lily was about to leave she looked back and smiled at Peter and mouthed, 'I think she likes me.' Peter let out a laugh and smiled as Lily ran out the door.

" What on earth are you laughing about? There is no reason for laughter, you have a wound!" She said stressfully.

While Emma was dressing Peter's wounds Peter just smiled and thought about Lily. He should have been in some sort of pain, but he wasn't at the moment.

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter was a fluff, but I think every good romance story needs one, so here is mine. Please, please review because I'm having a feeling that people are losing intrest in the story:( 


	7. An Alliance, A Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I'll make this one easy, I do not own anything!

**Chapter 7**

**An Alliance, A Proposal**

Lily, Susan, and Lucy were sitting in the meadow having a picnic. It was a beautiful day in Narnia and summer was approaching. The picnic basket was filled with sandwiches and sweets that were prepared by the cook at Cair Paravel.

" The ball is in a few days, I am very excited." Susan smiled.

" A ball?" Lily asked, "For what?"

" For Aslan's arrival of course." Lucy said.

" Really?" Lily said.

" And we get to wear lovely dresses and there is music and dancing," Susan said.

" Hello." Edmund said as him and Peter sat down on the blanket the girls had laid out.

" We did not invite you!" Lucy said.

" Well, we're hungry," Ed said as he began eating a sandwich from the basket. Peter began eating a bit of Lily's pastry. Lily smiled and smacked Peter playfully on the shoulder. The other three noticed the flirtation between them; Susan and Lucy couldn't help but to smile, and Edmund only rolled his eyes.

"So Peter are you going to have an escort to the ball?" Susan asked trying to get Peter to go with Lily.

" I do not believe so actually," Peter said as he stood up, "I'm just going to enjoy myself and have a good time."

" It should be nice after all the hecticness that has been going on," Lily thought out loud.

" Tell me about it. A night to forget our thoughts on the heiress," Ed said.

" Well, I'm going for a horse ride, would anyone like to come with me?" Peter offered politely. Susan shoved Lily on the back cuing for her to speak up, but Lily just looked back at her with a dumbfounded look on her face.

" Lily would," Lucy smiled.

" Let's go," Peter said as Lily rose up. He realized how well she fit into Narnia. How well she fit in with him and his siblings.

" All right," Lily said as she followed Peter.

Lily and Peter were riding two horses in the meadow. Peter payed very good attention of his surroundings to be sure he would not lose Lily this time.

" Ah! I love the fresh air!" Lily smiled as she let go of the horse's reigns and spread her arms out.

" Lily, you're going to fall off!" Peter shouted.

" I am not," She laughed, "Peter, let's race!"

" What?" Peter asked.

" Come on, it'll be fun," Lily smiled, "The first one to the tree wins," She said as she pointed a delicate, graceful finger in the direction of an oak tree.

" Fine," Peter laughed, "One, two-"

" THREE!" She shouted before Peter could finish and kicked the horse and put him into a full force gallop.

" Lil! Wait!" He shouted trying to catch up with her. Lily had reached the oak tree already and hopped off of her horse and sat down under the tree.

" That was unfair," Peter smiled as he got off of his horse too.

" Life is unfair, Peter Pevensie!" Lily said comically. Lily leaned up against the tree as Peter sat next to her. They didn't say anything for a few moments, they just soaked in the beautiful day.

" It's so beautiful here," Lily breathed, "Everything is so peaceful when you're not being kidnaped by a witch."

" You know, Lily, we do not have much more time," Peter said quietly.

" All right, we can head back now," Lily said as she began to get back up, but Peter pulled her down next to him.

" No, I mean, the witch soon enough she will strike again, and she will not just disappear again. The witch will not disappear this time because she has finally gotten stronger. That's what she's been doing all these weeks, growing stronger, so she can attack. And very soon, a war could be started. That is why Aslan is coming," Peter explained carefully.

A warm feeling came of Lily when Peter said Aslan, and a smile came to her face. When Peter mentioned Aslan happy memories of being back home with Peter flooded her mind.

" So, he can stop her? Stop a war from happening," Lily said.

" Not exactly, but Aslan can help." Peter said.

" I understand now," Lily nodded, "Now, can we talk about something much less serious!"

" Sounds perfect," Peter sighed relived. Peter thought that Lily always seemed to know what to say or what to do. She understood him in a way that even his siblings did not.

" King Peter," A messenger faun ran up to them, "a young man from the land of Mercia is here and he wishes a word with you."

Peter looked at Lily, regretfully he knew he had to ruin the moment.

" Duty calls, would you wish to accompany me?" Peter asked her.

" I suppose so, it might be fun to see you doing your job." Lily teased as her and Peter rode back to Cair Paravel.

Peter entered the throne room with Lily at his heels. The footsteps of a pacing young man echoed the room. The man was probably a year older than Peter. He had curly dark brown chestnut hair and he was dressed like a warrior and great king, a crown of gold sat upon his head, he wore some of the finest clothes and had a breast plate with the picture of a snake on it, and a sword in it's scabbard that looked only fit for a king.

" Prince Mark of Mercia," The faun said. Mark bowed and Peter did the same. The land sounded familiar to Peter, but the only thing he could remember hearing about the land was that they did not associate with any one else, so the reason the prince was he would be most important. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy rushed in and stood next to Peter. Mark greeted them all putting a wide smile on his face. Once he had introduced himself to all the Kings and Queens Lily caught his eye. He took in her beauty and noticed how graceful and poised she looked standing there.

" And you must be the great Lily. The people of my kingdom have been talking about you since the day you arrived. Very special girl they told me. And now I see for myself." The Prince said as he took Lily's hand and kissed it softly. Lily was in a way entranced by his charm and wondered why he was really here. Peter grew mad as he watched Mark. He wanted to send him away and tell him to never come back. Peter no longer wanted to hear what he had to say, he just wanted to sock him in the face. Peter kept denying the thought that he could be jealous.

" Believe me, I am not all that great," Lily smiled, "But, I should be leaving. I'll let you do whatever duty's you need to...do," Lily said walking out the door stumbling over her words. She knew that Mark may have had rotten intentions of coming here, but she did not want to be judgmental.

" I am here on behalf of my father, the King, to make an alliance. We have heard word of a threat to your throne and would hate to see such great leaders leave, so we would like to help. Unite our armies, prepare for war." Mark said.

" That is a very generous offer, but what would you like in return?" Susan asked suspiciously. She saw something beyond those charming beady brown eyes.

" Ah, a hand in marriage, to Lily Penny," Mark said with a smile growing on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, a little bit of a shocker at the end there! Please don't be mad at me for putting Mark and the proposal and such in the story, but if your story was just about Peter and Lily falling in love and living happily ever after the whole time, it would be very boring and would resemble a Hilary Duff movie, which I would not want, soooo... I thought I would throw in some drama! Please review! Oh, and by the way, I'm leaving for vacation on Sunday, and I won't be back for a week so I'll try and update aday or so before I leave!Thanks!**


	8. Secrets and Threats

**Chapter 8**

**(Secrets and Threats)**

" A marriage!" Lily shouted outraged as she sprung up from her bed when Susan and Lucy broke the news to her. Peter and Ed thought it would be best if the girls told Lily. Lily began pacing the room furiously as her auburn curls bounced up and down, "To him! I don't even know him! I am only a teenager! I'm not ready to get married! I, ugh, I would have to spend the rest of my life with him! I do not even know his favorite food–I don't know anything about him!"

" We know, Lily, but it is completely up to you," Susan said gently.

" And what about Peter?" Lucy asked to herself quietly.

Peter! Things were going so well with him. She knew she was falling for him, very hard.

" Peter." Lily sighed, "But, this would benefit Narnia. And it would be the noble thing to do."

" Well, if you would like to know my opinion as a queen it would be to indeed accept, but as a girl, I would say no," Susan told Lily truthfully.

" Yes, but it could save your reign on the throne." Lily said sadly.

" But, you do not know that for sure." Lucy pleaded. Lucy's mind was set on Peter and Lily falling in love.

" This-this whole thing is madness!" Lily sighed as she collapsed onto the bed.

" Well, you have a while to decide," Susan said, "We'll leave you to think this over. See you at dinner tonight."

" Thank you," Lily breathed deeply, " But, I don't think I will be attending dinner tonight."

Susan and Lucy left the room and met Peter and Edmund outside. All the life and color had been flushed out of Peter's face. A sick feeling was within him now, he wanted Mark to leave, but he knew that was not the noble thing to do. He just kept telling himself everything would be better when Aslan came.

" So? What did she say?" Ed asked eagerly.

" She's very upset. I don't think we'll be seeing to much of her anymore, she needs to think things out, this is a big decision." Susan said.

" Peter, maybe you should go and talk to her!" Lucy said hopefully.

" I don't know, Lu," Peter shook his head.

" She's right, Peter. Lily and you connect on a whole different level," Edmund agreed.

" All right," Peter nodded as he slowly cracked open the door. He saw Lily lying there looking miserable. He slowly walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Peter looked down at Lily, who knew he was there but didn't say a word. Her curly hair was spread out across the bed, like ripples of the ocean, the green dress she wore complimented all of her perfectly shaped features, and her twinkling blue eyes looked watery.

" Lily?" Peter whispered softly. Lily slowly got up she looked at Peter, who had to turn away because of the pain. Peter couldn't imagine Lily being with anyone else.

" What should I do, Peter?" Lily asked sadly, wishing he would look at her. Peter swallowed hard, what he wanted to say was that she should forget Mark and fall in love with him, Peter.

" I-I don't know," He said.

" Come on, you always have the answers!" She cried, her support system was failing, " If I do not accept the marriage, we have less chances of defeating Fiona and if I do, I live a loveless life. But, Peter, you are so good at being King, you love it, I could not take that away from you."

" Yes, but if you did marry him, you'd be taking yourself away from me, and that would be far worse." Peter said. When Peter said that her heart dropped to her stomach and the tears somersaulted down her cheeks. The was a loud knock on the door and Lily told them to enter. Mark walked in and Peter grew sick inside.

" Hello, Lily. Peter, do you mind if I speak with her alone?" Mark said politely.

When Peter walked outside the door he saw all of his siblings with their ears pressed against the door. When Peter closed the door, he pressed his own ear to the door.

" It's no use, we couldn't hear a word," Edmund sighed.

Mark sat where Peter was just sitting. Lily didn't like when Mark was that close. She inched away from him.

" Have you made a decision yet?" Mark asked as he touched Lily's hand.

" Well, you see about that proposal, I'm afraid I can not accept," Lily shook her head as she put her hand on her lap freeing it from Mark's cold touch, "I'm afraid that my heart belongs to someone else."

" Well, I think I have something that will change your mind." He said. Mark's voice and the look on his face changed, both were now cold and icy. Mark drew a dagger from the belt around his waist, "You see, I know where the High King of Narnia sleeps, now if you shall decline my proposal someone very close to you, the High King, may breathe his last breath."

Lily grew angry, a disgust grew in her throat and her stomach churned and she felt as if she was going to be sick or as if she was going to slap Mark.

" You wouldn't," Lily whispered as tears grew in her eyes. How could he kill Peter, Peter did nothing wrong! She realized that Mark saw something between her and Peter.

" Maybe not, but I wouldn't take my chances!" Mark hissed as he stabbed the dagger into the bed. He pulled it back out and put it in his belt again, "Now how about reconsidering that proposal?" Mark asked.

Tears poured down Lily's face and she wanted to disappear. Ceasing to exist would be much better than the pain she was experiencing now. Lily squeezed her eyes tight and nodded sadly.

" Good, see you at the ball then," Mark smiled satisfied as he kissed Lily on the cheek. He walked out of the room and saw the children.

" Well, shall we sign on that alliance?" Mark asked.

" What!" Edmund demanded.

" Lily has accepted," Mark smiled. A look of horror came over all of the children's faces, "Well, then, perhaps signing it in the morning."

" You mean, Lily agreed?" Lucy asked disgusted.

" Yes," Mark smiled mischievously, "See you at dinner."

Once Mark was out of ear shot the Pevensie's began talking.

" She seemed like she was going to decline it before I left." Peter said shaking his head. Something did not add up to him, Peter just thought maybe he was outraged with jealously.

" Something does not add up," Susan said, "We've known Lily all of our lives, she would not consume in something if it would cause her to be unhappy."

" That's true," Edmund chuckled, "She never ate her asparagus at dinner."

" Let me go and talk to her." Peter said as he ran into her room. Lily sat there with a blank look on her face, staring at the wall. Her red cheeks had tear streaks on them, her eyes were puffy and swollen.

" You're marrying him!" Peter demanded. Lily shut her eyes tight and nodded, "Why?" Peter breathed.

" Because–it would benefit Narnia," Lily whispered. Her voice was different, it sounded like a child's. Lily's voice became high pitched, innocent, and vulnerable.

" Lily, agreeing to that marriage would be the worst decision in your life, you would be miserable, it's not like you to agree to something like that, Lil." Peter said, "Did he threaten you?"

" No, Peter, this—this is my own decision." Lily said. She hated lying to Peter.

" Lily, I can tell, you look in so much pain, just tell me what he said. We can stop the treaty, it's not to late, we did not sign anything." Peter pleaded.

" Peter, if you do not mind, I would like to be alone now." She sniffled.

" Lily, please!" Peter begged.

" Peter, just go," She cried. It tore Peter apart to see Lily this upset. But, he obeyed her and left the room.

The four Pevensie's were at dinner. They had extravagant food, because of Mark's arrival, but the King's and Queen's of Narnia would rather have him eat in the stables. The dinner was lonely without Lily, her laughter did not fill the room, neither did any of the other Pevensies. Mark had just walked in the room with a happy skip to him, he was very cocky. Peter and Edmund stared daggers at him and Lucy and Susan were to sick to look at him and stared at their food instead.

" I am going to go for a ride, if you do not mind," Mark smiled.

" Sure." Peter grumbled.

Mark strolled out of Cair Paravel with a cocky smile on his face.

Mark went to the stables and had a servant saddle up a horse. But, he did not head off for a nice quiet ride, instead Mark rode deep into the forest until he saw frost on the ground. When he got off of his horse a girl in a white dress emerged from behind a tree.

" Hello, Mark." She smiled.

" Hello, Fiona." Mark said.

" So, did she accept?" Fiona asked quickly.

" Yes, but not willingly, I had to threaten her." He said frustrated.

" What! Mark, I told you many times before! You must woo her!" She snarled.

" My apologizes, Fiona. But, she was not going to accept, she is to much in love with the High King. But, I told her that if she declines I would kill King Peter." Mark said with a smile splitting his face.

" Well, I suppose that shall work, and do you remember the last part of our little plan?" Fiona asked.

" Yes. Once I have married Lily, we shall succeed in killing her and then we attack Cair Paravel and take the throne for ourselves." Mark smiled.

" Ah, very good, Mark." Fiona nodded, "Well, you should get back now, you won't want them suspecting anything, that Susan is very smart. Until our next meeting." Mark then bowed and left.

* * *

So, I hope you guys like this chapter! A bit exciting I think! So, please review and tell me your thoughts or constructive crit.! 


End file.
